1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool attachment having a drive shaft able to be driven rotationally and a locking section for locking on a mounting interface of a hand-held machine tool, that has a tool holder having a receiving member for receiving an insert tool and a first locking sleeve preloaded by a first spring element in an axial direction pointing away from the hand-held machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art describes tool attachments of this type, which are able to be locked by an assigned locking section on a mounting interface of a corresponding hand-held machine tool. In so doing, a drive shaft assigned to the tool attachment engages with a tool holder, assigned to the hand-held machine tool and provided with a spring-loaded locking sleeve, regardless of a specific position of the locking sleeve, in order to allow torque to be transferred from the tool holder to the drive shaft.
The related art has the disadvantage that in the case of such tool attachments, there must be comparatively great radial and tangential play between the drive shaft and the tool holder in order, for example, to allow the drive shaft to engage with the tool holder in its locked state.